


Of Dinners And Movies

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family moves in on the other side of the street from Newt, and his parents decides to invite their new neighbours over for dinner. This would all be fine, if it weren't for Newt's social awkwardness, and the neighbours' extremely hot son...</p><p>And of course his mom just had to make him bring the hot son in question to a movie night with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dinners And Movies

Newt peeked out his window from behind his curtains. The new family just parked their car. Of course he was curious about his new neighbours, it was just that he wasn't very good with social situations involving people he didn't know. And knowing his parents, he would get to know these people pretty soon anyways. His parents were friendly towards everyone, and they would make sure to welcome the new people. The man stepped out of the car, and he looked quite proper with black trousers, a maroon sweater with a navy shirt under. The woman in the household got out next. She was dressed simply in black jeans and a white blouse. Then the son stepped out of the car. Newt immediatley noticed that he seemed to be around his own age, and he was _hot._ He was built, but still not overly buff like Gally, quite tall but Newt guessed he was still taller, his hair was dark brown and he was dressed in a pair of slightly ripped jeans, a simple black tee and a green and white plaid shirt. _Bloody hell. I'm screwed._

He turned away from the window before they caught him staring like a creep. He went to take a shower before he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He sat down while raising an eyebrow at his mother, who was flipping through the pages of a book filled with recipes. She smiled at him.

"I invited our new neighbours over for dinner so we can get to know them and give them a proper welcome." she explained, and Newt knew he was doomed. It would have been bad enough just to have to interact with a family of people he don't know, but to make matters worse the son had to be extremely good-looking. Newt just had to hope he would be a total dick. He did _so not_ need a stupid crush.

**************

Newt stood in front of his wardrobe, feeling utterly hopeless. For some reason his mom didn't think sweats and a white tee was good enough for their guests, so she made him 'wear something nice'. He finally settled for a pair of grey jeans, a black tee and maroon cardigan. He walked into the kitchen, where his mom was currently cooking, to make sure she approved of his choice. She quickly eyed him while stirring something, and nodded. He decided to leave before she made him do anything, so he went for the living room, where he found his two years younger sister, Sonya, lying sprawled all over the sofa. He simply sat down on her feet, making her move them away from under his weight. She sighed, and then smirked at him.

"Our neighbours' son's pretty hot, don't you think?" she teased him. He had come out to his family three years ago, and they hadn't been surprised at all. His parents had actually made a bet about wether he was gay or just bi (his mom had won). He simply rolled his eyes, deciding she wasn't worth an answer. She laughed at him and then they grew quiet. Newt could feel the nervous lump in his stomach grow bigger with each minute. Soon he would meet that guy and he wasn't ready. He tried to push the thoughts away and focus on the idiocy on the TV that was the Kardashians. He nearly fell off the sofa when the doorbell rang.

"Newt, come and give me a hand!"his mom shouted from the kitchen, and he quickly stood on his feet. At least he wouldn't have to greet their guests by the door, and that was a bloody relief. In the kitchen his mom pointed at some plates. He got the hint and placed them on the table. He could hear voices in the hallway and swallowed hard. Just when he put the last plate down, he heard people entering the room. He looked up and... Shit. The son looked even better up close. Newt had been right about himself being taller than the boy, but the boy was a bit more built than himself. He had beautiful, warm, brown eyes and a few moles scattered across his face. Apparently his parents, too, had made him change clothes. His jeans were now whole and black and they had made him button his shirt, but still let him have the sleeves rolled up. Newt inwardly cursed them for that. The parents looked the same though.

"This is my son, Newt." his dad said and Newt tried to take a deep breath. _Showtime. Don't let them know how nervous I am. Don't let them know I think their son is hot. I can do this. I'm used to it, minus the presence of a hot person._ He put a smile on his face as the dad went to shake hands with him.

"Mr. Janson." Newt greeted politely, and the man smiled back.

"David, please." he said and Newt nodded once. Then the mom walked up to him and gave him a hug in greeting. He was a bit taken aback, but hugged her back quickly.

"Ava." she introduced herself before sitting down. That left the son. Newt thought he saw him quickly look away while scratching his neck. Then he looked back up again.

"Thomas." he said and Newt nodded in greeting before sitting down on a chair. Thomas sat down next to Ava, right in front of Newt. The introductions were done, and Newt liked the new family. He had been afraid that they would be very formal or something because of how they were dressed, but it didn't seem that way. Ava bloody hugged a kid she had never seen before. Now it was time for the hard part: small talk and not checking Thomas out, too much. His mom placed the food on the table, and then sat down. The talking started when everyone had full plates. First the questions were mostly about work and the town, and Newt could leave the talking to his parents. He was quite content with just listening. But of course that couldn't last forever. Ava eventually turned her attention to him.

"Have you got any plans about what you want your job to be, then?" she asked and he smiled, trying to hide how anxious he felt.

"I change my mind about that quite often, but I know I want to work with something involving science. Right now, I'm thinking astronomer." he said and both David and Ava looked like they thought that was pretty impressive.

"Astronomer? Hear that, Tom? Maybe you could learn something from Newt." David teased and Thomas rolled his eyes at his dad, but the corner of his mouth was bent into a slight smile and betrayed his irritated look. Newt found that really attractive. They continued with the small talk, and the dinner went by faster than Newt had expected. They were just finishing of their desserts when his own mum turned to him.

"Weren't you going to Minho tonight?" she asked and Newt shrugged.

"Yeah, we're having a movie night with the rest. I'll go when we're done here." he said and she looked like she got an idea.

"Maybe you can ask if you can bring Thomas with you? If you want to, of course." the last part she said to Thomas. Thomas shrugged.

"Sure. Would probably be good to know more than one person when it's time for me to start school here." he answered and Newt got up his phone to text Minho.

**Alright if I bring one more person tonight? A family just moved in here, and they've got a son our age. Figured things will be easier for him if he knows more people than me.**

He tried to sound as convincing as possible because he knew it would just lead to a long and tiring conversation if he didn't. He returned to his dessert while he waited for his friend to reply. It took less than five minutes.

**Sure, but only if the shank's down for sci-fi and action. We ain't gonna watch any rom-com crap. If you think he can survive the night ;)**

Newt snorted at the text and put the phone down again without bothering to reply. He turned to Thomas with a slight grin.

"Minho says it' alright as long as you're down for sci-fi and action, or in other words: a Marvel-marathon. And just a fair warning: my group of friends' got some... mixed personalities." he said, and made Thomas laugh. It was a happy sound that reminded Newt of lazy days by the beach for some reason, and he decided that he really liked it.

"I think I can handle some 'mixed personalities." Thomas said and now it was Newt who huffed out a laugh.

"Just remember that I warned you." he said and got a smirk from Thomas. Soon they were all finished and when Newt stood up to help his mom out she just waved him off.

"Your sister can help me this once. You and Thomas should get going." she said and Newt nodded.

"Coming, Tommy? It's about a ten minute walk." he said with a nodd towards the hallway. Newt decided that he probably only imagined it, but he thought it looked like Thomas perked up a bit at the nickname. Newt turned to Thomas' parents.

"Don't worry if your son doesn't return tonight. These things usually end with everyone falling asleep in the living room at 2am or something." he said and Ava smiled while David replied.

"It's alright. We'll give you a call if he isn't back in a week." he joked and Newt smiled before walking to the hallway, where Thomas was waiting.

**************

"So, what did you mean by your warning?" Thomas asked when they had left their street. Newt glanced over at him.

"Not much. I just know it took me a while to get used to them when I moved here, about five years ago. But they're nice when you've gotten past the first impressions." he replied and Thomas huffed out a laugh.

"If they're your friends they can't be too bad." he said and Newt was dark outside, or Thomas would probably have noticed his brief blush.

"Don't be so sure. I just took the least douchey people I could find." he joked and Thomas giggled. He bloody _giggled._ They continued the walk in silence until they arrived outside Minho's. Newt led the way, and Thomas looked a bit tense.

"It's fine, Tommy. They may be bloody weird, but they're nice." he said in a try to calm Thomas down. The boy in question smiled and looked a bit less tense, but not exactly relaxed. Before Newt could even knock, the door flung open and Minho greeted him with one of his annoying bro-hugs. Newt could hear music blaring from inside.

"Hey, bro. Guessing this is the neighbor you mentioned?" he asked and let go of Newt. He nodded to Thomas in greeting.

"I'm Minho." he said and Thomas smiled slightly.

"Thomas." he said, and Minho nodded.

"Come in. We just started preppin' the snacks, but we should be done soon." he said and then left them to wlk into the kitchen. Newt nodded towards the hallway to make Thomas walk inside, then he closed the door behind them. They kicked their shoes off. Newt walked over to the kitchen, knowing Thomas would follow him. When he stepped into the room, it was _chaos._ All his friends were unning around, trying to find whatever it was they wanted. He shook his head with a grin and leaned his back against the wall. He didn't want to walk right into the whole thing. Thomas stood beside him, watching with wide eyes. They were soon interrupted, though, by a kid walking up to them.

"Hey, Chuckie." Newt greeted. The kid eyed Thomas, then turned to Newt.

"Who's the new shank?" he asked and Newt grinned.

"My new neighbor, Thomas. Moved in today." he answered and Chuck nodded before turning to Thomas with a smile.

"Name's Chuck. Only reason I'm in this group is because I'm little brother to Gally." he said with a nod towards the muscular guy standing in front of the open fridge, scratching his head. 

"Hey!" Chuck shouted over the music and chatter of their friends. "Slim it! Newt brought someone!"

They friends immediatley shut up and stood still, turning their heads towards Newt and Thomas. Newt knew Thomas would feel pretty awkward with all the attention turned towards himself, so he took over.

"You all know the house right across the street from me's been for sale for a while, and a new family moved in today. This is Thomas. Thomas, this is Gally, Zart, Alby, Teresa, Brenda, Siggy but we call him 'Fry' because he hates his name, Ben, Winston, and you've already met Minho." he said and pointed at his friends when he said their name, finishing it off with Minho who was currently standing on the kitchen counter, trying to reach the cupboard where Newt knew his mom stored the cookies. Thomas nodded slowly, looking like he was trying to memorize their names. As if that was some sort of signal, they all continued whatever it was they were doing. Chuck left them to help Gally out. Newt turned to Thomas.

"Let's move to the living room. It's way too bloody much people in here." he said and left the kitchen, Thomas following right behind him. He sat down in the sofa, and laughed a bit at Thomas, who looked pretty confused and a bit startled.

"I know. There's a lot of them. You'll learn soon. Just be careful to only use 'Fry', and never 'Siggy'." he said and Thomas turned to him with an raised eyebrow.

"What kind of nickname is Fry?" he asked and Newt grinned.

"He's the best cook out of all of us, so we started calling him Frypan. So Fry's a nickname for a nickname, really." he explained, and Thomas laughed as he sat down. Then Newt was surprised by a pair of arms around his neck. He turned around to see Teresa smiling down at him.

"Hey, T." he said and she grinned.

"Hey. Min told me to tell you that he'll let the guest of honor choose which movie we should start with. He said he'd already told you the terms via text." she announced, before leaving for the kitchen again. Newt huffed out a laugh. Thomas looked like he was thinking, and then turned to Newt.

"She your girlfriend?" he asked, and Newt shook his head with a smile.

"Teresa? No. Girlfriends aren't really my thing." he said, and when a look of realization reached Thomas' face, Newt knew he didn't have to explain more. He pointed at the huge collection of movies their whole group had worked together to create.

"Go choose a movie. Minho doesn't want to watch any rom-com things and the rest of us will cringe our way through them, so avoid those. We all love Marvel, so that's a safe choice, and no one will argue if you choose a Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Alby secretly loves comedies, and no one will argue with him so that's relatively safe. Same goes with Gally and drama. I hate those bad cop-movies, so please avoid those. And if you choose horror, most of us will be okay with it but Zart will probably lock himself in Minho's room, and Chuck, Gally and Winston will later ask you what the bloody hell is wrong with you." he said, and Thomas stared at him with a look that said 'you are not helping'. Newt laughed and sat back with a smirk. Thomas turned to the movies while scratching his neck. He returned to the sofa about two minutes later with one of the movies. Newt took a look at which one it was. _The Internship._

"Great. Not one of the obvious choices, and I don't think everyone's seen it. Good." he said and Thomas nodded as he sat down. A minute later Newt's friends all walked into the room, carrying bowls with snacks, bottles of soda and glasses. Alby saw the movie lying on the table and ruffled Thomas' hair when he had put the glasses down.

"I like you." he said and sat down on Thomas' right side. The rest of their friends put their stuff down on the table and floor, and Ben started the movie. Newt moved closer to Thomas to leave more room on the sofa, and Brenda sat down on the open space. The rest scattered all over the floor, where pillows had been placed because they all knew not everyone would fit on the sofa. 

Halfway through the movie, Newt felt a weight on his right shoulder. He turned his head slightly, to see Thomas resting his head there. Newt turned back to the movie, not really minding. Minho sent him a knowing look and a smirk and Newt rolled his eyes. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, and therefore it wasn't really a secret either. But he doubted anyone else but Minho and maybe Alby knew him well enough to tell that he had a crush on Thomas. And they wouldn't really react at the sight of Thomas resting his head against Newt's shoulder, because they were all pretty physical with eachother. Teresa's head in Zart's lap, Fry and Gally leaning against eachother, Minho's legs across Ben's lap and Chuck's back resting against Winston's side was proof enough of that. 

They watched about four movies before really starting to become tired. Gally chose one of his really boring dramas as the fifth movie, and Newt knew he would be out before it was over. About ten minutes in he was too tired to sit upright anymore, and rested his own head against Thomas'. Thomas snuggled a bit closer to him, seemingly absentmindedly. Newt forced himself not to read too much into it. Half an hour later he was asleep.

**************

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he and Thomas were alone on the sofa. The next thing he noticed was that someone had rearranged them so they were spooning. It was either Zart and Teresa who'd done it because they figured it would be more comfortable than sleeping while sittig up, or it was Minho, Chuck and Gally because they were little shits and Minho had proably told them that Newt had a crush on Thomas. Newt didn't really care though. Then he realized that they were alone in the living room except for Chuck, who was sleeping among the pillows on the floor, and that he could hear happy chatter from the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he shook Thomas' shoulder. he had been the big spoon and had his back against the sofa, so he was sort of trapped.

"Hey, Tommy. Time for breakfast." he said, and Thomas opened one eye. He sat up too, and seemed to figure out how they had slept. Newt expected him to panic because he had been spooning with a gay guy, but instead he looked confused as if he couldn't figure out how they had changed positions from sitting so drastically. Newt shrugged.

"The others probably rearranged us." he said simply and then got up and walked over to Chuck.

"Hey, Chuckie. Get up, or they won't leave any breakfast for ya." he said and clapped Chuck's shoulder. The boy shot straight up and then yawned as he sank back to the pillows.

"You probably have like ten minutes." Newt said and then stood up. He motioned for Thomas to take the lead to the kitchen. They found their friends all sitting either on chairs or on the kitchen counter. Minho spotted them first.

"Mornin' sleeping beatuies. Did ya wake the little one up too?" he asked, and finished it off with a yawn.

"I'm not that much younger than you lot!" Chuck shouted from the living room and Minho nodded.

"You did. Good. Search through the fridge for something edible. I have no idea what's left in there." he mumbled. Newt nodded and dragged Thomas with him across the room by the wrist. Newt opened the fridge, and made a delighted noise when he found some left over pizza. He looked at it and decided that they wouldn't get food poisoning from eating it. He microwaved it and then sat down on top of the dishwasher to eat. When all of them, including Chuck, had eaten they helped Minho get everything back in place and then decided to leave. There was a moment of chaos when everyone tried to find their own shoes, but then they were outside.

Newt took a deep breath. The air felt great after so long time inside with so much people. Thomas seemed to think the same. Their friends all turned to the left to walk home, while Newt and Thomas had to turn right. It wasn't long until Newt felt Thomas take his hand. Newt proceeded to intertwine their fingers, and then they walked in silence all the way back. Newt followed Thomas to his doorstep, and then they both stood still for a moment. Then Thomas stood on his tip toes to kiss Newt on the cheek. 

"Thanks for letting me tag along." he said with a shy smile. Newt felt a blush creep up his neck.

"No problem. I'm guessing it won't be too long until we see eachother again, neighbor." he joked and Thomas laughed his wonderful laugh.

"Yeah. See ya." he said with a smile, and then stepped inside. Newt smiled like an idiot while he walked over to his own house. He went up the stairs and into his room, where he picked his phone up to text Minho.

**I think I just got a boyfriend.**

He started to take his clothes off to take a shower, and was about to leave the room when Minho replied.

**You're welcome, sleepyhead :P**

Newt snorted and threw the phone on his bed and walked to the bathroom. He had been right about Minho being a dick and rearranging them.


End file.
